naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)
The old man whom Ichigo acknowledges as Zangetsu is the manifested spirit of Ichigo Kurosaki's Quincy Powers that can be found inside Ichigo's inner world. Physical Appearance The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall, 30- to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long, ragged, brown hair. He dresses in tattered, all-black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long, flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Because of the spirit's appearance, Ichigo calls him "Old-man Zangetsu". Zangetsu has also been called the "black-clothed man". In Bankai form, he resembles a teenage version of himself and appears to be closer to Ichigo's age. He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends and no longer wears the sunglasses that he wore in Shikai. Personality Zangetsu is a calm, level-headed individual, in stark contrast to his hot-tempered and impulsive master. He often acts as a mentor to Ichigo and always tries to push his master to become stronger. While Ichigo's inner world is one of tall glassy skyscrapers, Zangetsu claims to prefer more lush, natural surroundings, like bright, sunny skies, green forests and animals. Oddly, Ichigo's inner Hollow professes to demand the same things as well. When Muramasa frees him of Ichigo's control, his reason for turning on Ichigo is very unique compared to the other rogue Zanpakutō Spirits; while their reasons are all self-serving, Zangetsu does not wish to leave Ichigo; he merely wishes to see Ichigo achieve his true potential and find out who is the stronger of the two. In his Bankai form, Zangetsu seems to have the same cool and calm collected disposition as he would when not in Bankai; however, he is far more aggressive. While fused with Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit, it seems that Zangetsu is the dominate personality, though he is prone to occasional outbursts like the Hollow once had. During Ichigo's Dangai training, Zangetsu explains that what Ichigo wants to protect is not what he wants to protect. He later reveals that what he wanted to protect was Ichigo himself. Early History Synopsis Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: During his short battle against Ichigo and his inner hollow, Zangetsu demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed maneuvers, Zangetsu was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Hollow Ichigo (although they were quickly healed). Enhanced Strength: Zangetsu possesses a large degree of physical strength. During Ichigo's Bankai Training, he sent Ichigo flying away and into a boulder with a single strike to the face. Enhanced Speed: During his battles, Zangetsu was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults from Ichigo's inner Hollow. He is able to move faster than the eye can follow, as shown he successfully avoided Hollow Ichigo's Shunpo. Blut Activation '(''Blood Guise): As the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers, Zangetsu can activate Ichigo's '''Blut in order to aid him in combat. *'Blut Vene' (Stilled Blood Guise): During Ichigo's fight with Kenpachi Zaraki, Zangetsu forcibly sealed a wound which was previously gushing blood. Clones: In battle, Zangetsu is able to produce multiple solid clones of himself, allowing him to outnumber his enemy and attack from multiple directions simultaneously. However, doing so appears to reduce his sheer attack strength. Shadows: Zangetsu can travel between dimensions through the shadows by extending his overcoat to obscure himself and whomever he wishes to teleport. During Ichigo's fight with Kenpachi Zaraki, Zangetsu transported Ichigo and himself into Ichigo's inner world. Immense Spiritual Power: Shinigami Powers Zangetsu has access to the Shinigami powers that inherently belong to Ichigo due to being one with Ichigo's true Zanpakuto spirit/Inner Hollow. As a result, he not only can access Ichigo's Shinigami powers and can even act as a substitute during his Bankai training. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Zangetsu can summon a sword that takes the form of his constant Shikai release state: An oversized, elegant cleaver, which curves inward towards the backside of the blade's tip, causing it to resemble a trench knife. It doesn't have a tsuba, but has a long silver hilt, wrapped in black cloth wrappings. The blade is as tall as Zangetsu and has a black blade with a silver edge. A small chain is attached to the base of the hilt. As noted by Yoruichi, Zangetsu is a constant release Zanpakutō, meaning that it never returns to its sealed state, almost always remaining in Shikai, due to the wielder's immense spiritual power. : Shikai Special Ability: *'Getsuga Tenshō' (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu's blade absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. *'Meigetsu' (Harvest Moon): *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu '(''Heaven-Chain Slaying Moon): Zangetsu's Bankai is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Zangetsu's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a nodachi (Field Sword) with a black blade, cross-guard, and hilt instead. The blade curves at the tip with three protrusions coming near the end of the blade on the blunt side. The cross-guard has four jagged, protruding prongs that take the shape of a manji. It also has a long black chain which attaches from the base of the hilt that connects to Zangetsu's left arm, forming a wide loop. The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks, and can even withstand getting crushed by force. : '''Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Zangetsu's Bankai is mostly used for melee combat, but has a certain special ability: *'Physical Enhancement': This small Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Soul Reapers would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of Shunpo, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': While using Tensa Zangetsu, Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a crimson red outline and their path and shape can be controlled, in addition to their explosively augmented power and speed. *'Enhanced Meigetsu': Relationships Friends/Allies *Ichigo Kurosaki (Owner) Enemies * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Bleach Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Tier 7 Class